


The Lost

by Crowvus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowvus/pseuds/Crowvus
Summary: "You'll never see the ghosts that haunt me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I've never actually found a lot of sad/depressing Poth. It also could be I'm looking in the wrong places... eh, still made this just because.
> 
> !TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> THIS CONTAINS SELF-HARM, SO IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING THAT, PLEASE FOR THE HEALTH OF YOURSELF DON'T READ!

"This place is... strange, to say the least..." Goth mentioned, taking a look around the pitch-black sky. Even despite that, it was light out, the snow being so reflected it hurt his functional eye. The barely-leafed birch trees seemed to be... melting? And there was an eerie humming all around him.

Wind rushed past the duo, effectively chilling Goth but Palette seemed fine. "Well, that sure gives me an idea!" Palette grabbed Goth's hand before rushing past more of the melting trees. When they got to a clearing, there was a blood-stained black and white blanket on top of cold-looking red grass. It was obvious snow was cleared away.

Palette let go of Goth's hand and sat down rather over-enthusiastically before patting a spot next to him. Goth hesitantly sat down next to him.

"Buddy, what do you think of the place?" Palette asked, taking a look around the sights as if it were a playground and he was searching for his favorite set of equipment. Goth honestly thought Palette looked like the best attraction of all. But he couldn't say that.

Goth swore he saw the red grass go from a salmon to a cherry color. Shrugging it off though as a trick of the eye, he breathed in deep. "I don't see how this is…" Goth hesitated, "That this place is-"

"Interesting? Harmless? Attractive?" Palette interrupted. Goth stared at him for a second before nodded, wondering how the other knew the words he wanted to say. "This is a place I found a while back," Palette recalled.

Palette gently put his hand on top of Goth's. He didn't intertwine their fingers or hold Goth's hand, but nonetheless Goth started to feel a fluttery feeling in his soul. Silence reigned for a while, broken when Palette spoke again. "Goth... do you ever wonder why people hurt themselves?"

Goth started getting suspicious at this question. Palette laced their fingers together. "I don't know, Palette... why did that question come up? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Palette waved off the questions, pulling away his hand from the embrace.

"Are you doing okay?" Goth worried.

Palette tensed up, his breathing getting strange. "Yeah, I'm fine," Palette strained to answer. The conversation ended at that.

Goth realized he needed to hide his scars better.


	2. Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you look into their eyes, you might see their demise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked both endings so well I didn't know which one to make the "official." Since the first chapter's ending was made first, I decided to have this one as the alternative.

Palette gently put his hand on top of Goth's. He didn't intertwine their fingers or hold Goth's hand, but nonetheless Goth started to feel a fluttery feeling in his soul. However, it turned to panic when Palette turned to him and raised up Goth's jacket sleeve slightly. Goth retracted his arm and tucked it to his chest instinctively.

"Palette?!-"

"We perhaps have only one chance to be here together," Palette turned to him and looked Goth right in the eye, his sternness immediately silencing him, "Tell me, Goth, why are you hurting yourself?"

The place - the sky turned a dark blue, the snow being replaced with lush flowers of blue, yellow and white. The blanket was purple and white, and the trees were gorgeously lush, the bark a colorful dark pink.

There was a pause as Goth processed what he said. Moving away very slightly, he avoided the eye contact, all the previous things he saw now turning back to what he knew the place as. Goth was truely at a loss for words.

"I'm... fine."

Palette's face turned very unhappy, but closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he smiled once again. "Alright, whatever you say, Gothy." There was still some worry, some doubt, some sadness within Palette as he said that, but for the sake of his friend Palette didn't press on.

The trees shifted, looking like the bark was going to fall off. There was cuts that littered them, all the claw marks oozing a sap similar to blood. The entire blanket was blood-stained and the grass turned a deep red, the snow becoming an ugly grey. The odd humming became a deafening silence.

Was it really that obvious to Palette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread nor do I have a beta reader! Please excuse any minor misspellings, xP

**Author's Note:**

> The "Lost" is a place in the multiverse that isn't a true AU, sort of like the Void. The place has some weird properties to it. For example, depending on the person's emotional state, it can appear depressing and sad, or happy and upbeat. It is possible to find it in a state of extreme emotion of any type.
> 
> To see what the other sees, you must make eye contact with them. Take note that the other will see what you see as well, so if you want to not share your sight, don't make eye contact.


End file.
